


Food's Good, You're Better

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Gay, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, In Public, Lunch, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, not really established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji gives Zolo a handjob in public and Zolo gets fucking wrecked.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714447
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Food's Good, You're Better

**Author's Note:**

> Zolo in manga. Zoro in anime. I read the manga.

**The bar was stuffy, but Sanji had insisted.** He said he knew someone who worked there and claimed that the food was up to his standards. Everyone else was ecstatic, they’d been at sea for weeks and desperately needed to stock up. They crowded in a small booth, well, small to them, it was actually quite big. Zolo had, thank god, snagged an outside seat. Not that it mattered, everybody else could literally climb over him. He shrugged, deciding he didn’t care, and ordered his first beer. 

Not even an hour later and the quiet tranquility of the bar had dissolved. The other patrons kept casting annoyed looks in their direction. But one look at the massive cyborg, the animated skeleton, or the swordsman with a nasty scar on his face, and they held their tongues. Nami and Robin were seated across from each other and were talking about books they found interesting. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were trying to see how many breadsticks they could fit in their noses. Brook was belting out old nursery songs and what-not. Zolo, well, he was just trying to drink in peace. Occasionally he would but in and end an argument or laugh with the others. He mostly kept to himself, constantly scanning the dim bar, looking for that head of blonde hair. 

Sanji had forgone his black suit in favor of a loose long-sleeve and faded blue-jeans. The shirt kept riding up his back and stomach, fuck if that didn’t do things to Zolo,  _ scandalous  _ things. He tipped his head back, hoping that the stein would hide his blush. Watching the room from the corner of his eye. So focused on spotting Sanji in the crowd so that they could steal away and--

“Looking for something?”

“W-Fuck?!” Zolo choked on his beer and lurched forward. Sputtering as Sanji squeezed into the booth next to him. Next thing he knew he was drenched in alcohol and sandwiched between Brook and Sanji. Zolo scowled and stuffed napkins down his robes. "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that! Dumbass!"

Sanji snorted and reached over him for a breadstick. Tearing it apart he popped a piece in his mouth.

"What’s wrong? Is the World's Greatest Swordsman scared of a lowly sea-cook?" He laughed, Zolo scowled and bitterly sipped his booze. 

"No," he meant to sound irritated, but it came out as a grumpy whine. Sanji laughed and stole his stein of beer. Zolo fumed and ground his teeth. He may be hot but he had  _ no  _ right to--

"You look tense." Sanji whispered in his ear. His hand landing on Zolo's thigh and travelling up toward his crotch. "Maybe you should loosen up, yeah?" 

Zolo shuddered, "Sanji… what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He coughed to disguise a low groan. Hoping to whoever was listening that no one else would notice how tight his voice was.

"Zolo? Are you getting sick?" Luffy chimed in and Zolo had to bite his tongue. Resisting the urge to yell at Sanji to back off. Instead he smiled, took a big gulp of his beer, and nodded.

"M'peachy!" Sanji ran his fingers across Zolo's bulge. He hissed and threw his head back. Making it seem as though he was merely falling asleep. When really he was trying to hide his desperate gasps. He bit his lip and swallowed hard, "just  _ fucking _ peachy."

Sanji brushed his robes aside and started teasing him through his jeans. Zolo resisted the urge to push into his hand. Planting both his feet flat on the ground he bent over the table. Making a grab for those damn breadsticks. Luffy snatching them before he could grab one.

"Oi!" He growled, momentarily forgetting what Sanji was doing to him. Luffy shoved the food into his mouth and gave Zolo a tight-lipped smile. 

“What?”

“I’m starving and you’re taking all the damn food!”

“Get your own!” Sanji shrugged when Luffy said this. Taking another drink from Zolo’s stein. 

“Eh, I can do better.” He boasted, squeezing Zolo through his jeans. The Swordsman gasped and went stiff. Sanji leaned in again, this time making a grab for a napkin.  _ “Much  _ better.”

As if to make his point he worked Zolo’s pants open and slipped his hand into his underwear. Zolo jerked and shot him a pleading look. Whether it was meant to stop Sanji or encourage him, he didn’t know. This time, it was Chopper who took notice of his flushed face.

“Zolo, are you sure you’re not sick?” 

At this he sneered, “I’m damn sure. Ask me again and you’ll be mince-meat.” 

Sanji laughed behind his free hand and circled the tip of Zolo’s cock. Shit that felt good, Zolo rolled his hips, keep doing that  _ please  _ keep doing that. 

“Hey, dumbass, you’re pushing me off the seat.” Sanji nudged him and Zolo opened his mouth to reply when Sanji, for the love of fuck _ ,  _ tugged on him hard. His breath caught and the smallest, weakest, whiniest sound one could imagine slipped out of his throat. 

Robin glanced at him sideways. 

“I think you’ve got a cold.” She commented thumbing through the pages of her book. “You should probably go back to the ship.”

Would everyone  _ please _ stop talking to him? Sanji pulled him out of his underwear. Zolo clenched his fists, at least he had worn his looser robes today, not that anyone was paying attention to him.  _ Was _ anyone paying attention? He glanced at their faces. Luffy was eating, Chopper was gawking at Luffy, Usopp was giving him more food, Franky was singing with Brook, Robin was reading, and Nami was…

Oh fuck. She was staring right at him. Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze. He scowled and turned back to the table. Sanji had pulled a waiter aside and was talking adamantly. All the while he steadily jacked Zolo off. The Swordsman took deep, slow breaths. Sanji worked him so good, fingers warm as he moved. His chin resting in the palm of his free hand. Zolo could only see part of his face from where he sat. He looked so relaxed, like he didn’t have a single worry weighing him down. 

If it weren’t for the way his thighs were shaking, Zolo might have believed in the act. Sanji paused and Zolo breathed a sigh of relief. 

There was a sudden sound. Like a fork falling under the table. Zolo froze, oh no, Sanji cursed, muttered something and bent down. 

Over his lap. 

Zolo gulped, this wasn’t happening, this was humiliating! All his thoughts flew out the window when Sanji, damn devil that he was, sat back up. Quickly, before anyone could notice, he ran his tongue up Zolo’s shaft and sucked on the head, hard. 

Zolo fucking whimpered. He  _ whimpered!  _ This was not happening. There was simply no way that this could be actually happening. The pleasure was all he could focus on, he was so aroused, and in public no less! Fuck, he needed relief, something, anything!

A plate was placed in front of him. Zolo barely registered that it was his lunch before Sanji had a hold of him again. Jerking him in short, rough strokes that took his breath away. Zolo let out a soft moan and rolled his hips again. Sanji had a plate of pasta in front of him. He jabbed it with a fork and twisted the long noodles into a roll before taking a bite. Moaning at the taste, and if that sound didn’t go straight to Zolo’s cock. 

Sanji must have noticed, because he took a second bite and moaned again. Zolo stared at him, everyone else was quietly eating, well, as quietly as they could manage. He couldn’t help it, he rolled his hips into Sanji’s touch. Shakily he cut a piece of his own food, a slab of roasted meat, and brought it to his mouth.

“Careful,” Sanji rasped into his ear. Zolo shuddered and panted shallowly. He absently nodded and moved to bite down when Sanji’s breath ghosted over his neck. “It’s hot.”

Well no shit it was hot, it probably just came off the st- _ oh- _ ove! Zolo knew why he had waited until their food had came to make his move. Because the moment he put that fork in his mouth Sanji grazed his teeth across his shoulder and squeezed and  _ tugged.  _ Zolo moaned, choked on his food, and came.

Sanji wiped his hand on one of the crumbled napkins in Zolo’s robe. Smiled, and returned to his own plate. Zolo blinked and stared at his lap in shock. How could he-? So fast and-? In  _ public?  _ A wet spot on his pants, shifting in his seat he tucked himself back into his jeans and tried to ignore the way his underwear pinched him. Breathing hard he reached for the nearly empty stein of beer.

Only to have Sanji take it and swallow the last of the booze. Too tired and too humiliated to care, he whimpered and let his forehead hit the table with a dull thunk. The table went quiet, he didn’t care. Maybe he  _ was _ sick. Because what sane man would cum in his pants at a lunch table surrounded by his closest friends?

Roronoa Zolo, that’s who.

“Mmf, I think Zolo has had enough. I’ll take him back to Sunny. I’ve got some groceries I need to put away.” Sanji commented and Zolo just groaned. 

“Oh god,”

“Alright, don’t take too long!” Luffy laughed, “we’ll be here when you get back!”

He was so royally fucked wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the OTP in public


End file.
